Hermi One
by Almendroide
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que la magia y el destino deciden compartir una taza de café y hablar de las vidas. Es ahí, justo ahí, cuando suceden las cosas más mágicas y bellas que puedan existir.


**Disclaimer:**** Personajes pertenecientes a la gran J.K. Yo sólo los tomé prestados por un ratico para disfrute personal. Es conocido que no recibimos ningún tipo de incentivo monetario por escribir estas historias, pero a mi si lo hicieron. ¡No pongan esas caras! Les explico. En un día que debería haber trabajado, me dediqué a escribir esto. Así que técnicamente me pagaron por escribir. Amo mi trabajo. ¡Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo.**

**.**

**Hermi-One**

**.**

_Los actos de magia no siempre están premeditados. Algunas veces son reacciones a ciertos estímulos y emociones. Otras, son producto de personas que no saben cómo manejarla aún._

_Este es el caso de un pequeño mago, quien tuvo su primer acto de magia involuntario, o quizá no tan involuntario._

_...  
_

En una de las tantas salas de estar que se hallaban en Malfoy Manor, Draco, de solo 7 años, se encontraba mirando alternadamente a sus padres, quienes mantenían una acalorada discusión. Sostenía la mano de su madre, buscando así algo de seguridad y consuelo ante la voz y mirada recriminatoria de su padre, quien minuto a minuto lo miraba más enfadado.

—Cissy, ¿cómo quieres que nuestro hijo sea un hombre hecho y derecho, si cada vez que se rasguña vas consolándolo por los pasillos? —Lucius se paseaba de un lado a otro, con la mano derecha presionando el puente de su nariz.

—Yo soy su madre, y sé muy bien cómo lo estoy criando. —Narcissa veía el paseo de su esposo sin inmutarse. —Quiero que sea un muchacho responsable, que sepa los límites entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

—¡Y yo soy su padre, y te exijo que dejes de malcriarlo! —Lucius se detuvo y la miró fijamente, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

—¿Tú dices que lo malcrío? -preguntó una incrédula Narcissa. Ella daría incluso la vida por su único hijo.

—Sí, lo estas convirtiendo en todo un debilucho —el rubio mayor comenzó de nuevo su marcha—; ¡Ya tiene 7 años y aún no da muestras de magia!

—Y según tú, la mejor manera de criarlo es regalarle un dragón y dejar que lo monte. —debatió ella con ironía.

—Por supuesto.

—Te informo, querido, que el pequeño estuvo a punto de caer de una altura de por lo menos 10 metros. Si yo no hubiese estado ahí quién sabe qué le hubiese ocurrido.

—Se tendría que haber puesto de pie… ¡solo! —le dijo Lucius enfatizando en la última palabra, gritando.

Draco dio un brinco ante el cambio en el volumen de voz de su padre y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Draco! —Lucius se dirigió a su hijo, quien lo miró aterrorizado. —Ve a tu cuarto, y no quiero verte por aquí mientras lloras como bebé. Baja a cenar cuando te hayas calmado. —exigió.

El rubio rápidamente se soltó del agarre de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con toda la dignidad que un niño de 7 años, que aún lloraba, podía tener. Una vez fuera de la habitación, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

_Quiero algo bueno. Quiero algo alegre. Quiero algo lleno de paz. Quiero algo único en la vida, en mi vida. _Era lo que iba repitiendo el pequeño, rumbo a su cuarto. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a su destino.

Una extraña sensación en el estómago lo pilló por sorpresa y al segundo siguiente estaba boca abajo en el ¿césped? ¡Pero si recién se encontraba en el tercer piso de su casa!

Se sentó lentamente, se sacudió sus ropas y miró el panorama, tratando de saber dónde se encontraba.

Había mucho césped, pero también había montículos de tierra donde los demás niños parecían divertirse.

_Jamás se rebajaría a jugar con tierra. Ni en la tierra._

Había árboles cada dos por tres, donde los padres y familiares de los pequeños estaban sentados compartiendo unos bocados.

_Jamás se rebajaría a comer sentado en el piso._

Habían juegos raros, que se mecían de atrás hacia delante, o subían y bajaban, incluso había una rampa por la que los muchachos se deslizaban sin ninguna protección. Definitivamente, no se encontraba en su mundo.

_Jamás interactuaría con niños muggles, o jugaría en sus juegos._

Pero ahora, ¿cómo volver a casa si ni siquiera sabía cómo había salido? Bueno, sabía que había hecho lo que su padre llevaba esperando años de él; un acto de magia. Sin embargo, al ser involuntaria él no podía volver por los mismos métodos. No podía y no sabía.

—¿Estás perdido? —Una voz chillona le habló desde su costado izquierdo y él se giró.

_Muggle. Jamás interactuaría con ningún niño muggle._

—¿Dónde están tus padres? —insistió.

_Menos con una tan chillona._

—¿Eres mudo? —La niña lo miró con sorpresa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

_Ni con una tan despeinada... ¿Es que los muggles no se cepillaban el cabello?_

—Si quieres te ayudo, porque con una herida así seguro no llegas muy lejos. —Él puso cara de confusión al escucharla y ella rodó los ojos. —Estas sangrando, niño mudo, por si no lo sabías —le aclaró mientras le señalaba la frente.

_Ni con una tan entrometida y… esperen, ¿estaba sangrando?_

Draco se tocó instintivamente y sus manos quedaron con restos de sangre, _su_ sangre, desperdiciándose.

—Haz que pare —dijo el rubio, casi ordenándole, mientras se tapaba fuertemente la herida de la cabeza con sus manos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pasó ahora, mi vida? —La mujer, de unos 35 años, se arrodilló frente a ella, examinándola.

—Nada, mamá, pero mira, éste chico tiene una herida en la cabeza. Y no encuentra a sus padres —le informó ella.

—Veamos pequeño, quita tus manos —le pidió con amabilidad, para posteriormente examinarlo. Luego de una rápida evaluación, la mujer sonrió y sacó algo de su bolso. —Menos mal que siempre traigo conmigo un botiquín de emergencias. Cariño, ponle un poco de agua en la frente —le dijo a la niña, quién obedeció rápidamente. —Eso, así. Ahora pásame la toalla —le pidió extendiéndole la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. —Chiquito, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Dra-Draco —respondió el rubio, algo temeroso.

—¡Ah! Eres tartamudo, por eso no respondías a mis preguntas —dijo la niña con emoción, como quién resuelve un gran misterio.

—Claro que no, es sólo que está nervioso con estas extrañas, ¿verdad cariño? —dijo la madre de la chica.

—No estoy nervioso —le refutó, con toda la dignidad que podía tener con un tajo en la frente.

—Que valiente eres, Draco, y te necesito así de valiente ahora; esto tal vez te duela un poquito. —La mujer aplicó sobre su frente un algodón con un líquido de olor fuerte que le provocó algo de ardor y Draco se quejó. —Tranquilo cariño, es para que no se infecte y no te quede una fea cicatriz. No queremos que tu lindo rostro quede marcado, ¿verdad?

—¿Puede quedar marcado? —se preocupó Draco.

—Claro que no, ahora te estoy sanando para que eviternos eso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó él, mientras la mujer le ponía una bandita para tapar la herida. —¿Qué es eso que pone ahora en mi frente? —le preguntó con curiosidad e inocencia.

—Un apósito, o bandita, ¿nunca has llevado una?

—Sanamos bastante rápido en mi mundo.

—¿Tu mundo? —le preguntó la mujer con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido. Draco se puso nervioso al instante, había olvidado por completo que los muggles no sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico. —¿Y de dónde se supone que proviene usted, jovencito?

—Mamá, no lo molestes más. Leí la semana pasada en un libro de la biblioteca que los niños pequeños tienen tendencia a vivir en sus propias realidades y mundos imaginarios. —dijo la niña con aires de suficiencia.

Draco frunció el ceño. Esa intrometida niña lo trataba de niño pequeño y, aunque la respuesta que había dado era muy conveniente para él, no podía sacar eso de su cabeza, menos teniendo en cuenta que la chica era más bajita que él.

—Disculpa, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ocho! —exclamó la chica —Los cumplí hace dos días, ¿cuántos tienes tú?

—Siete, pero eso no importa ahora. Que quede claro que no soy un niño pequeño.

—Claro que no lo eres, pequeño. —Draco frunció el ceño mientras la mujer reía y le desordenaba el cabello —¿Quieres ayuda para encontrar a tus padres?

Draco lo pensó un minuto. Le podía pedir que le acercara a algún… bueno, no tenía idea qué se hacía en esos casos, y explicarle a la niña chillona que era mago no estaba en sus planes, además de que estaba prohibido. Seguramente cuando notaran que no estaba, lo buscarían. Su madre le había dicho una vez que aunque no siempre estuviera a su lado, podría encontrarlo con sólo un movimiento de varita. En ese entonces fue una amenaza velada que indicaba a claras luces "tú te escapas, yo te encuentro", pero ahora se aferraría a ello con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, gracias señora, pero no es necesario. Mi padre me ha dejado jugando un momento en este lugar para ir a buscar a mi madre, quien se perdió debido al tráfico. —La mujer asintió, maravillada por los modales exquisitos del chico, y dejó de preocuparse. Parecía provenir de una buena familia.

—Entiendo. Entonces los dejo para que jueguen.

La madre de la castaña se fue y Draco sintió que había olvidado algo. ¡Oh si! Se le olvidó llevar consigo a una insoportable, preguntona y chillona niña.

—Entonces, ¿jugamos? —preguntó la chica, emocionada.

—Prefiero descansar un momento —contestó cortante el chico. No quería hablar más con esa niña, tal vez así se desharía de ella de una vez por todas.

—Está bien —dijo la chica algo apenada. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero la levantó al segundo después con una gran sonrisa en la cara. —Ok, espérame un momento. ¡Ya vuelvo!

_No, no vuelvas_, pedía Draco interiormente mientras se sentaba. Debía esperar a que su madre lo encontrara y no pensaba moverse de ahí. Ya había interactuado lo suficiente con muggles como para quedar satisfecho toda la vida, y no quería manchar con tierra la túnica negra que lo cubría. Y ahora que miraba bien, casi todos llevaban prendas muy similares a las túnicas de magos, pero con colores más claros, y parecían ser más acolchadas; también llevaban sombreros y bufandas. No hacía frío, pero las nubes tapaban los rayos solares.

—Toma. —Draco se sobresaltó. La niña de los cabellos revueltos había regresado, para su desgracia, y le tendía un palo de madera con una masa deforme sobre él, muy parecido al algodón que la mujer le había pasado por la frente. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo, eso le había dolido más de lo que se había quejado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañado. Con algo de recelo tomó lo que le ofrecía la niña.

—Algodón de azúcar —le explicó mirándolo raro, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —¿No comes dulces? —preguntó extrañada mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—¡Por supuesto que como dulces! Siempre que voy a Hogsmade, mi madre me compra grageas de todos los sabores, calaveras de chocolate y paletas ácidas.

—¿Hogsmade? Nunca he ido, pero se ve que tiene dulces interesantes. Mis papás son dentistas, así que no me permiten comer tanta azúcar, ¿es lindo ese lugar? —volvió preguntar interesada la castaña. En ese momento, Draco cayó en la cuenta que había revelado un lugar mágico a una desconocida, lo que hizo que olvidara que él no tenía idea de qué era un dentista.

—Hermoso. Un pueblo verdaderamente fantástico. —Draco consideró aquello como una respuesta prudente. No quedaba como descortés y no seguía hablando de más.

—Recordatorio mental: ir alguna vez a Hogsmade a comprar dulces. —Ambos asintieron. —Come, mira, se hace así.

Draco imitó los movimientos de la chica. Tomó con los dedos un trozo de aquella extraña masa y se la metió a la boca. De inmediato comenzó a deshacerse, quedando un dulce recuerdo en sus labios.

—¡Es realmente fantástico! —exclamó maravillado.

—Y eso que no has probado aún la fruta confitada, o la bañada en chocolate.

—Tú lo has dicho, "aún" -respondió el chico risueño.

Media hora, un algodón de azúcar, dos manzanas confitadas mas tarde y luego de una grata plática, llena de risas, sobre la vida (censurada) de los chicos y descripciones de sus amigos, la castaña volvió a preguntarle a Draco si quería jugar.

—No, en serio, no se como se juega en esas cosas —contestó un cada vez más sincero rubio.

—¿Nunca te has subido a algo así? —preguntó incrédula la pequeña.

—No, nunca.

—¡Woah! O tus padres son muy estrictos, o eres mago.

Draco carraspeó. Estaba bebiendo un jugo de piñas, cuando la niña lo sorprendió con su aseveración.

—¿Por qué crees que soy un mago? —preguntó Draco algo nervioso.

—Bueno, antes de que aparecieras, estaba dibujando esta parte del parque y de repente ¡paf! —la chica hizo una gran gesticulación con las manos, como simulando una bomba—, estas ahí, donde segundos atrás no había nadie. Tú te apareciste.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. —El chico se sonrojó, esa muchacha era más observadora de lo que hubiese imaginado. ¿Cómo negaba los hechos? ¡Claro! —Lo que pasa es que venía escapando de uno de esos feos animales, ¿cómo se llaman? Ah sí, de un perro, y venía a toda velocidad y me caí. Seguramente tú bajaste la vista justo en el instante en que pasaba eso —explicó rápidamente, rogando por que la niña le creyera.

—Puede ser —aceptó la niña, por lo cual Draco soltó el aire que llevaba dentro—, pero eso no explica el hecho de que no sepas cosas normales de este mundo, como el nombre de los perros.

Draco tragó un nudo. Esa chica sí que lo tenía entre manos.

—Bueno… —Draco pensaba a toda velocidad, tratando de armar un argumento convincente. —Tú misma lo dijiste, mis padres son muy estrictos y sólo me es permitido saber lo justo y necesario, no…

—Si fueran tan estrictos no te hubiesen dejado acá, solo. —lo cortó.

¡Merlín! ¡Que alguien le apagara unas cuantas neuronas!

—Precisamente comienzan a darme más libertades —Draco miró fijamente a la chica, quien le sostuvo la mirada a su vez, tratando de descubrir la mentira. No lo hizo y desvió la vista, pero Draco tenía una duda.

—¿Crees que existen los magos y las brujas?

La castaña siguió mirando al horizonte, pensando en su respuesta. Luego de un minuto, contestó.

—No se si existan los magos y las brujas así como tal, pero si estoy segura que cada uno de nosotros tiene dentro de sí algo de magia. Mi mamá dice que eso es lo que nos hace tan especiales a algunos y a otros, tan normales. Quienes descubren su magia, son capaces de hacer grandes cosas por el mundo. Mi padre dice que sueño con los ojos abiertos, pero me gusta pensar en eso. Quizá no seamos ni magos ni brujas, pero sí somos mágicos de corazón.

Draco se quedó reflexionando en esas palabras. Él, teniendo a su favor la magia que corría por sus venas, no era ni la mitad de mágico que ella, una simple humana. Pero eso jamás se lo diría a nadie. Por esa razón, decidió aceptar la tercera invitación de la chica por ir a jugar. Y se divirtió como nunca lanzándole tierra, y cayendo por el "tobogán", y meciéndose en los "columpios", y gritando en el "sube y baja". Necesitaba vivir la vida y _descubrir_ su magia. Sin embargo, al ver aparecer a Dobby, salió disparado hacia él y le puso su túnica encima.

—Dobby, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a su elfo doméstico, mientras procuraba taparlo bien con su túnica para que pasara desapercibido.

—Dobby vino a buscar al amo Malfoy. Dobby lamentó mucho la noticia de que desapareciera, pero Dobby recordó que como guardián del niño Malfoy, Dobby tenía una un hechizo de localización sobre el joven Malfoy, y Dobby vino a buscarlo.

—¿Y mis padres? —preguntó el rubio, quien esperaba ver a su madre antes que a todos.

—Enviaron a Dobby por el joven Malfoy. Por eso, amo, debemos irnos ahora.

—Dobby, espérame al lado de ese árbol. Y no te acerques a nadie que no sea yo. Ya vengo.

Pero Draco no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando la niña, que ahora llevaba un gorro y una bufanda puestos, lo alcanzó.

—¡Draco, que alegría jugar contigo! Ojala tus padres te den mas libertades y nos encontremos por aquí alguna otra vez para jugar. Te prometo que para la próxima te dejo ganar en la guerra de columpios.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, mis padres me esperan en el auto. Por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas? —preguntó la muchacha, mirando por encima del hombro hacia el árbol, donde una figura encapuchada parecía fuera de lugar.

—Es mi… un amigo. Vino por mí, así que también me voy.

—Ah, ok. —La niña se puso de puntitas y besó en la mejilla al rubio. —Nos veremos algún día, Draco.

—Eso espero —murmuró Draco, mientras la chica se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, al último momento se giró y dijo.

—¿Sabes Draco? Es curioso que aún no me preguntes cómo me llamo.

_Bueno, no lo hice porque no me interesaba saberlo. _Pensó mecánicamente el chico. Pero, ¿y ahora?

La chica se alejaba corriendo hacia un raro artefacto, que tenía asientos dentro y cuatro ruedas, y ronroneaba. Draco la siguió, pero sólo consiguió gritar mientras veía como la chica se subía a ese... auto, sí, eso había dicho la niña.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Hermione escuchó antes de que la puerta del asiento de pasajeros se cerrara, pero sabía que Draco ya no la oiría, por lo que puso vaho sobre la ventana, haciendo que se empañara de inmediato, y escribió con letras grandes, cortando su nombre, para que Draco las leyera.

** HERMI**  
**ONE**

_Hermi one, la describe perfectamente. Ha sido la única niña muggle con la que he jugado y conversado. La única con la que me he permitido comer sentado en el piso. La única con la que no me ha importado estar todo sucio ahora, porque sólo con ella disfruté revolcándome en la tierra. La única que ha hecho que olvide por un momento que era un mago, que estaba perdido, y que minutos antes de aparecer en este lugar quería algo bueno, alegre, lleno de paz y único en mi vida. Hermi one. Ella era lo que había querido esa misma tarde, mientras corría por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor. Era simplemente única._

Tan concentrado estaba el chico en sus pensamientos, que no notó como Dobby lo trasladó junto con él hacia la Mansión. Sólo sintió el abrazo apretado de su madre y las felicitaciones de su padre por su potencial mágico demostrado con su desaparición.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no vio como la chica se despedía con un movimiento de manos de él, ni como esta se le quedaba viendo por la ventana trasera del auto de sus padres, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Alguna última oportunidad de ver sus increíbles ojos grises.

Pero la chica si notó como alguien apareció de repente al lado del rubio, y como una especie de duende salió de debajo de la túnica que portaba y lo tomó de la mano, vio como hizo un chasquido de dedos y como, en un segundo, ya no estaban más.

…

_Quizás, en unos años, un acto de magia los vuelva a unir._

_Quizá sus prejuicios y amistades logren distanciarlos incluso antes de volver a reunirlos._

_Pero algo estaba claro en ese minuto para ambos pequeños:_

_Hermione ahora tenía la seguridad de que la magia existía._

_Y Draco, Draco sabía que jamás encontraría a alguien tan única como ella, _

_su Hermi-one._

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Esta historia fue escrita producto de mi negatividad a seguir con la rutina de mi trabajo, y las ganas de expresar algo nuevo.**_

_**La historia tiene un juego de palabras… Siento que se explica dentro de si misma. Hermi one o Hermi única… Se supone que Draco leyó lo último, por eso sus divagaciones en torno a la palabra "única". Me encantó juntarlos de pequeñitos ^^**_

_**Beteada por mi casi cardióloga favorita! Nany Hatake C, quien mientras inflaba su cama, corregía mis errores xD (o sii.. tengo la imagen mental perfecta como para reir mucho tiempo). Muchas gracias nany! :D**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, alabanza o saludo para esta mortal, me los hacen saber a través de un lindo review.**_

_**Y si, aunque haya dicho que me pagaban por eso (en realidad Bubbles of Colours me exigió que lo indicara ¬¬… xD), no hay nada mas gratificante para las vidas de estas locas escritoras que tener en nuestras bandejas de entrada un review alert. Anímense! :D**_

_**En fin… Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-***_

**Editado 24/08/2012: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos**** :)**


End file.
